


A Bunker Christmas

by des2593



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Christmas, Domestic, Gen, Ice Skating, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/des2593/pseuds/des2593
Summary: TFW 2.0 celebrate their first Christmas together.





	1. Three weeks before Christmas

Christmas is in few weeks and Dean is excited. For the first time in a long time, there isn’t some looming threat hanging over their heads. They were able to defeat Michael six months ago and since then, they have been going on small hunts. Jack was also cured and got his grace back. For the first time in pretty much forever, Dean and his family are all in one piece and safe. They were able to celebrate Thanksgiving and now they had the chance to have a real Christmas. Dean had looked all over the bunker for Christmas decorations and couldn’t find any. Apparently, the Men of Letters were too boring or busy to celebrate Christmas. He decided to ask Cas if he wanted to go shopping for a Christmas tree and decorations. Cas agreed. 

They were on their way out when Sam and Jack spotted them in the war room. 

Sam looked up from his laptop. “Where are you guys going?” 

Dean explains. “We’re going shopping for a Christmas tree and decorations.” 

Sam lifts his eye brows. “Really?” 

Dean explains, “Yeah, we already celebrated Thanksgiving and there’s no hunt right now so why not celebrate Christmas too?” 

Sam is about to say something when Jack interrupts. “We’re going to actually get to celebrate Christmas this?” Around this time last year, they thought they were going to take down Michael. If they had done that, they could’ve had a Christmas celebration last year. They were actually looking forward to it. However, they had underestimated Michael and Dean got possessed again. Dean tries hard not to think about it. Instead he thinks about how this would be Jack’s first Christmas. He smiles at Jack. 

“Yeah and we’re going to go create some traditions.” 

Jack smiles back at him. 

“Anyways, do you guys want to come with us?” 

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.” Jack says excitedly. Dean looks at Sam who smiles and nods. 

“Awesome, let’s go.” 

Their first stop is a farm that sells Christmas trees. Dean turns in the driver seat and smiles. “Alright, let’s do this.” Jack gets out of the car first. Dean chuckles at his excitement and gets out too. Dean walks around. He was thinking about putting the tree in the war room since it was the biggest room in the bunker. He thinks most of the trees are too small. 

“Dean” 

It’s Jack’s voice. Dean looks around until he sees Jack and Cas standing in front of a tree that could almost be described as a “Charlie Brown tree.” Dean secretly hopes that they don’t want him to get that tree. 

Cas speaks. “How about this one?” 

Dean closes his eyes and rubs his face. He hopes they are just joking. When he opens his eyes, Cas and Jack look so happy. Dean sighs. He doesn’t want to disappoint them. 

“Actually, I was thinking of getting a bigger one that’ll look good in the war room.” 

Cas and Jack look disappointed but then Cas points and says, “How about that one?” The tree Cas is pointing at must be nine feet tall and very thick. It’ll look perfect in the war room. Dean smiles at Cas. “That’s perfect, Cas.” 

“Sam,” Dean yells, “we found a tree.” Sam comes around the corner and raises his brows when he sees the tree. “That thing is huge. Are you sure that’s the one we should get?” 

“It’s the perfect one.” 

Sam shakes his head and chuckles. “If you say so.” 

Jack and Cas carry the tree out and put it on top of the Impala while Dean pays for it. They bring it back to the bunker first so they don’t have to worry about it while they go shopping for decorations. Once the tree is standing in the war room, they head out to the store. 

“Alright, so we need garland, ornaments, and an angel to put on top of the tree.” Dean says as they walk into the store. They split up to go find the decorations they need. Dean heads to the section that has the lights first. He can’t decide if he wants rainbow colored lights or clear lights so he ends up getting a bunch of both. 

When he walks back to the cart, he spots a mistletoe. He groans and picks it up. He guesses Sam must have put it there to mess with him. “Sam?” 

“Yeah, Dean?” Sam turns the corner and has a curious look on his face. 

“Is this a joke?” 

“Is what a joke?” 

Dean shakes his head. He seriously can’t believe his brother is trying to act all innocent right now.. Dean is about to explain when he’s interrupted by Jack. “Oh, I grabbed that.” He points to the mistletoe in Dean’s hand. 

Sam starts laughing. Dean sputters “Why would you do that?” 

Jack is confused. He doesn’t understand why Dean looks embarrassed. “I thought it looked nice.” 

Dean sighs. “We don’t need this. People usually kiss under it.” 

Jack frowns, “Oh I'm sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Jack.” Dean looks around and spots a section with different kinds of ornaments. He points. “How about you go over to that shelf and pick a few ornaments you want for the tree?” 

Jack looks to where Dean is pointing and he smiles. “Oh, cool.” He leaves to check out the section. 

Dean shakes his head and turns to Sam who is still hiding a laugh. Dean rolls his eyes. “Are you done?” Sam wipes his eyes. “Yeah, I'm done.” Sam looks in the cart. 

“Dean, did you get colored lights?” 

“Yeah, and?” 

“Nothing, I’m just surprised. That’s all.” Dean rolls his eyes. Instead of responding to Sam, Dean walks over to where Jack went. 

Cas and Jack are both standing there with looking through different ornaments. Dean sees a bee ornament in Cas’ hand. 

“Hey Cas.” 

Cas notices him and smiles. “Hello Dean." 

Dean points to the ornament. “Are you getting that one?” 

“Yeah, I thought it was adorable.” 

“It is kinda cute,” Dean admits. 

Cas smiles and then walks to the cart to put the ornament in it. Dean continues looking at the shelf until he spots a guitar ornament. A memory of when he used to play and wanted to be a rock star pops into his head. It’s the perfect ornament for him. “Look at this, this is awesome.” 

Cas looks at the ornament. “It’s nice, Dean.” 

Dean grins. “Damn right, it is.” 

Just as Dean put his ornament in the cart, Sam joins them. Sam scans the shelf until he picks out a book ornament. Of course, his nerd of a brother would pick a book ornament. Dean shakes his head. “You would choose that one.” 

“Whatever” 

“Guys, guys, look.” Jack is grinning and holding a BB-8 ornament. “Can I get this one?” 

Sam smiles. “Of course you can.” 

As Jack puts the ornament in the cart, Dean can’t help but be delighted with Jack’s joy about all things Christmas. 

They finish their shopping by getting ball ornaments, a bunch of garland, stockings, some candles, a nutcracker, an angel for the tree, and a wreath. Dean is overwhelmed by all the stuff in the cart but figures it’ll all be worth it. Their first Christmas together should be special. After all they’ve been through, they deserve. They pay for the items they bought and head back to the bunker. 

As they finish bringing all the items into the bunker, Dean decides to go get the record player and some Christmas records. He walks into the war room where Sam, Jack, and Cas are placing the decorations on the table. It looks like they didn’t want to start until Dean got back. 

“I figured we could listen to some Christmas music as we decorate. He places a record on the player and “Rockin around the Christmas Tree” starts playing. Everyone’s face lights up at the upbeat tune. 

Dean finds the bag with the lights and shows them to Sam, Cas, and Jack. He asks the others if they should put the colored lights or the clear lights on the tree. They all agree on the colored lights. After Sam grabs a step ladder, Sam and Dean put the lights on the tree. Once they finish that, they all put on the ornaments. As they are doing that, Jingle Bells starts playing. Jack starts singing along. Dean chuckles and then join him. Sam and Cas look at each other and shrug but eventually join the sing along. Dean is so happy that everyone is singing along and having fun. After all the ornaments are on the tree, gold garland goes on the tree. 

All they have to do now is put the angel on top. Dean looks at Cas. “I think it would be fitting if an angel puts the angel on top of the tree.” He laughs. Cas shakes his head but eventually smiles. Cas takes the step ladder and puts the angel on the top. 

Once Cas steps down, they stare at the tree. It looks beautiful. Dean actually get emotional because they have a real tree with nice ornaments. The best thing is that he was able to decorate it with his family. He clears his throat. “We did good, guys.” Sam, Cas, and Jack smile at him and nod in agreement. 

They continue to decorate the rest of the bunker. Sam and Dean decorate the staircase with clear lights and garland. Cas places the nutcracker near the entryway between the library and the war room. They each decorate the library tables with various decorations. Finally, Jack puts the wreath on the door. They look around to admire their work once they are done.


	2. A few days later

When Dean walks into the kitchen, Jack is sitting there sipping some coffee. 

“Mornin” 

Jack looks up from his mug. “Good morning, Dean.” 

Dean is surprised that Sam and Cas aren’t there. “Where are Sam and Cas?” 

“They said they were going shopping for gifts.” 

That’s strange. Dean thought they could at least go together. He also doesn’t understand why they wouldn't take Jack with them. Dean wants to start his shopping too. Maybe he should start today and bring Jack with him. He sits down at the table with his breakfast. 

“Maybe we can do some shopping of our own today.” 

Jack smiles, “I would love to.” 

“Awesome, we can head out after I finish eating.” 

After Dean eats, they drive the Impala to the store. Dean grabs a cart once they get into the car. Before Dean can say anything, Jack wanders off. He shrugs. Maybe Jack already knows what he wants to get them. He walks around a little bit, trying to figure what he wants to get first. As he’s walking past an aisle, he spots Jack. Jack is frowning and looking a little confused. “What’s wrong, Jack?” 

“It’s just,” Jack hesitates, “I don’t know what to buy my three dads. This is our first Christmas together and I don’t want anyone disappointed.” The “three dads” comment still surprises Dean. He can’t believe Jack sees him, Sam, and Cas as his dads. When Jack had first been born, Dean wanted him dead. Along the way, Dean was able to see that Jack actually isn’t so bad. Not only does Dean care about him but Jack cares about him. He never expected that. 

Dean puts a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Jack, don’t think too much about it.” 

“But-” 

Dean shushes him. “Listen. Sam and I never had a big Christmas growing up. Sometimes we were lucky if we even got to celebrate. I’m pretty sure Cas has never even celebrated either. All that matters is that whatever you get comes from the heart. We will appreciate whatever you give us” 

Jack takes a deep breath and then smiles. “Thanks Dean” 

“No problem, Jack.” 

They both go back to looking around. Dean has to buy things for his mom, Sam, Cas, and Jack. He already has the perfect gifts ideas for Sam and Cas. His mom is a little harder to shop for. Mary has been spending more time with them since Dean came back and they defeated Michael. However, he still doesn’t have a clue what to get her for Christmas. He looks around to find the gifts he wanted to get Sam and Cas. That’s when an idea for what to get his mom hits him. 

“Dean” 

Dean walks around until he finds Jack. Jack is currently playing with a snow globe. He has the biggest smile on his face and looks like a little kid. When Jack finally notices that Dean arrived, he says, “this is so cool. Can I get one?” 

Dean chuckles. “Of course you can.” 

“Great, I already got everything else I needed. I’m going to go pay.” Huh. Dean looks at the time. Turns out they’ve been in the store for a couple hours. He didn’t realize how long they’ve been in the store already. “Ok, you do that. I still have a couple things to buy.” 

Jack nods his head and walks away. Dean looks at the shelf and spots a snow globe with a man ice fishing. Dean thinks about the time when he and Jack went fishing when it seemed like Jack was dying. He thinks about it and decides to get this snow globe for Jack. He just needs to get the gift for his mom now. Once he gets that, he pays for the stuff and heads to the Impala where Jack is already sitting. He’s on his phone probably playing some game he just learned about. Dean puts his stuff in the trunk. Dean gets in the driver’s seat. Sure enough, Jack is playing some game and doesn’t even look up when Dean gets in. “Let’s go home.” 

Jack looks up quickly from his phone. “Okay” 

Dean rolls his eyes. He hopes Jack doesn’t get too addicted to the game he’s playing. 

When they get home, Sam and Cas are there already. Sam is typing away on his laptop. Cas is reading one of the books from the library. Jack walks past them and heads to his room to put his stuff away. 

“How did shopping go?” Dean asks when they both look up from what they are doing. 

Cas smiles, “It went great.” Sam nods his head in agreement. “Yeah, we got everything we needed. Also, there was something we saw that Cas thought would be fun.” 

Cas blushes and looks down. Well, that’s odd, Dean thinks. Dean has no idea what Cas would be embarrassed about so he hesitates before asking, “What do you want to do?” 

Cas finally looks up. He takes a deep breathe before saying, “I saw a skating rink and thought skating would be a fun activity for us to try.” 

Dean raises his eye brows. “Really?” 

“Really” 

Dean has never been ice skating in his life. He never had the chance. Truth is he always wanted to try it out. It might be fun to all go skating together. 

“It’s totally fine if you don’t want to.” 

Dean looks up when Cas speaks and realizes he must’ve been silent for too long. 

“That sounds awesome, Cas.” 

Cas finally smiles. “Good! Maybe we can go tomorrow?” 

“Yeah” Dean says as he smiles back. “I’m going to go put these bags away.” 

The next day, they go ice skating at the local rink. They're all excited to ice skate especially Jack. Dean buy his skates and heads to the rink. When he gets on the ice, he struggles to balance. Holding the wall will definitely makes this easier. He suddenly has a newfound respect for professional figure skaters. He looks up and Cas is skating gracefully around the rink. Huh, he thought this was Cas' first time skating. When Cas reaches him, Cas slows down. 

“How are you skating so good already?” Dean’s curious since it seemed like Cas had never done this before when he asked yesterday. 

“It kinda feels likes flying.” Cas explains and skates away again. 

“Huh, interesting.” Dean decides to let go of the wall. He starts skating slowly so he doesn’t slip. As he gets the hang of skating more, he’s able to skate faster. He actually finds it a lot of fun and chuckles. 

Eventually they’re all skating together. They mess around a little bit causing them to trip a few times. They all have a good time though. 

“We should do that again” Jack asks when they finish. 

They all agree with him.


	3. A couple weeks later

During the past two weeks, Dean, Cas, Sam, and Jack went on a couple hunts and decided to take a tour of the lights in one of the neighborhoods. That had been fun. They would point out their favorites so the others could see. Now, with a few days before Christmas, Dean wants to do another fun activity with his family. He just has to wait until they have dinner later to tell Sam, Cas, and Jack about it. 

After they eat dinner and the dishes are washed, Dean tells them to stay where they are and walks to get the shopping items he got for the activity. 

When he gets back, they stare at him in confusion. 

“So I bought Christmas cookies and gingerbread houses. I was thinking we can make the gingerbread houses tonight and make the cookies when mom gets here.” 

“Sounds good.” Sam smiles. 

Jack speaks up. “This is going to be fun.” 

There’s only enough material to build two houses so they split up into pairs. Dean and Cas will make one. Sam and Jack will make the other. Cas picks up one of the gingerbread pieces and frowns. 

“Dean, I don’t think I know how to do this.” 

Dean thinks about how he and Sam never made gingerbread houses either. They never got to do stuff like this when they were younger which is why Dean wants to do this with his family now. Dean figures that part of the fun is trying to figure out how to build a gingerbread house together. Dean puts a hand on Cas’ shoulder. 

“It’ll be fine, Cas. I haven’t made one of these either. It doesn’t even have to look perfect. Plus, we can just look at the box for inspiration.” Dean hopes it is enough to reassure Cas. 

Cas looks at the box that Dean handed him and squints, “Ok, I guess it’ll be fine.” 

Dean nods his head and smiles. Cas eventually smiles back. 

Dean takes the icing and uses it to put the house together. Once the house is put together, Dean hands Cas the icing so he can make the doors and windows. Cas uses the box as inspiration. He’s relieved when the doors and windows on the box match the ones he designed. After that, they both use the icing to work on the roof. Then they use gum drops and candy canes for decoration on the house. Dean might have eaten a few of the gum drops and put some candy canes in his pocket. He’ll deny that later. 

Once they’re done, Dean is amazed about how amazing the house looks. “Alright, looking good.” 

“It looks amazing, Dean.” Cas smiles. 

“Damn right, it does.” Dean smiles back. 

Dean looks over to look at Sam and Jack’s house. Turn outs, the house is barely done and looks messy. Dean figured that his brother would be a perfectionist and the house would look like a professional made it. Dean chuckles, “You guys need a little help there?” 

Sam looks up and gives Dean a bitchface and continues working. Dean shrugs. He and Cas decided to sit and wait until Sam and Jack are done. When they finally finish, Jack looks excited. “Wow, that was fun.” The house turned out alright. It doesn’t look as good as the one he made with Cas but it’s more important that Jack and everyone else had fun. Dean is grateful that everyone had fun. Sam eventually smiles. “Yeah, not bad for making a gingerbread house for the first time.” 

“Wow, that looks as good as the one on the box.” Jack says when he looks at Dean and Cas’ gingerbread house. 

Dean’s chest fills with pride. “Yeah, it looks great.” 

 

On the day before Christmas Eve- 

Mary arrives on the day before Christmas Eve. As Dean is walking up the stairs to let her in, he can’t believe he’s actually going to get to spend Christmas with his mom. This is the first time they’ll be celebrating the holiday together since Dean was three years old. Celebrating Christmas with his mom after that only seemed possible in his dreams. Sure, things have been shaky since her return but he’s grateful that they get to celebrate holidays together again. He suspects Mary feels the same way too. He opens the door to let his mom in. 

“Hey mom.” 

“Hey Dean.” Mary says as she pulls Dean in for a hug. 

When they are standing at the bottom of the stairs, Dean notices how tired she looks. Mary went on a few hunts in the past couple weeks so he can imagine just how exhausted she must be. 

“How was the hunt?” 

“Exhausting. Donna was a huge help though.” 

Dean nods his head. Mary looks around the bunker. Dean stares down at his feet. He’s actually a little bit nervous about what she is going to think of the place. 

“Wow” When Dean looks up, Mary has a look of wonder on her face. “It looks beautiful.” 

Dean takes a deep breath. “Thanks mom. I’m glad you like it.” 

Mary gives him a look that basically says she was going to like it no matter what. 

After Mary takes off her coat and shoes, Dean leads her to the Dean Cave. Since they had their Scooby Doo cartoon adventure, Dean has bought a new TV and a couch. Sam gets up and hugs Mary. 

“Hey mom. Glad you’re here.” 

Mary looks at all four of them and smiles. “Me too.” 

Cas and Jack also get up to hug her. 

When everyone has greeted and hugged his mom, Dean speaks up, “We were about to start a Christmas movie marathon.” 

Mary sits in one of the recliners. “Good. I could use the relaxation.” 

Dean chuckles. He walks over the DVD player and decides to start with the animated classics. Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer is the first movie he puts in. As they’re watching, Dean looks over at the others. Jack is completely engrossed in the movie and smiling. Cas also has a smile on his face. When the movie is over, Jack mentions that Rudolph is adorable. Cas nods his head in agreement. Dean chuckles. After that, they watch Frosty and Santa Claus is Coming to Town. 

Dean is about to get up to put the next DVD in when Sam stops him. Sam points to the DVD in Dean’s hand. 

“Dude, you are seriously not putting Die Hard on.” Sam rolls his eyes at him. 

“Of course I am!” 

“But it’s not a Christmas movie!” 

“Yes it is!” 

They go back and forth until Mary interrupts. “Boys.” Sam and Dean immediately shut up. 

“Just put the movie in.” Mary says when they look at her. 

“HA” Dean shouts proudly and puts the movie in. 

Sam just shakes his head and lays back on the couch. When the movie finishes, Dean’s stomach grumbles. 

“I think it’s time for dinner.” 

Everyone agrees. Dean cooks while Mary helps. When they’re done eating, they continue their movie marathon with The Grinch, Home Alone, Elf, A Christmas Story, and The Polar Express. When they finish The Polar Express, they all just sit there. When Dean looks at his mom, she’s wiping tears from her eyes. Sam, Jack, and Cas also look sad. Dean is also feeling quite emotional. Dean yawns. It would probably be better to end their movie marathon on a less emotional note but when Dean looks at everyone else, they look a little bit tired. 

“Well I’m beat. I’m going to head to bed.” 

He gets up from his seat and hugs everyone and says good night to them. When he gets to his mom, he hugs her a little bit tighter. 

“Good night, Dean.” 

“Night, mom.”


	4. Christmas Eve/Day

Christmas Eve 

When Dean walks into the library on Christmas Eve, Cas is sitting there with bags in front of him. He gives Sam a curious look. Sam just shrugs. Whatever is in the bag must be a present or something since Cas didn’t tell Sam yet. 

“What’s in the bags, Cas? Christmas isn’t until tomorrow.” 

Cas rolls his eyes. “I know that. I think it would be better if I gave these to you all today.” 

Dean just shrugs and sits down at the table. Cas will probably give them what’s in the bags when Jack and Mary arrive. Dean ends up being right when Cas gets up as soon as Jack and Mary sit down. 

Cas hands out the gift bags. “Ok, you can open these now.” 

Jack and Mary look confused. Dean shrugs. “Just go with it.” 

When Dean opens his bag, he finds Christmas pajamas. When he looks around the table, he realizes that Mary, Jack, and Sam have similar pajamas. Dean is confused and that’s when he remembers. A few weeks ago when they were shopping, Dean had spotted Christmas pajamas. He had told Cas that it would be nice if they all had their own. Cas had told him that Dean should buy them if he wanted them. Dean stood there considering it. He ended up not buying them because he thought his family might find them a little too cheesy. When Dean looks at Cas, Cas is staring at his feet. He probably thinks Dean changed his mind since he didn’t buy them and he hasn’t said anything yet. 

“Wow, these are nice, Cas. You didn’t have to do this.” Sam says when no else has said anything yet. 

Mary and Jack smile and thank Cas. Cas smiles at them and looks at Dean. 

“Did you get these because of our conversation a few weeks ago?” Dean asks because he’s actually curious. 

“Yeah,” Cas says, “I thought they looked comfortable.” 

Dean chuckles. “Thanks, Cas.” 

Cas smiles at him. 

They all change into their pajamas, make some hot chocolate, then meet back in the library. Mary shares a story about one of Dean’s first Christmases. Dean blushes. After that, they all share funny stories about each other. They’re all having a great time and making each other laugh. When Dean is wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard, Dean notices his mom staring at her mug. She looks a little sad. 

“Mom, are you okay?” 

“Huh,” she says as she looks up, “Oh yeah I'm fine.” Dean knows that’s a lie. It’s basically in the Winchester blood to say you’re fine when you’re really not. Dean looks at her in disbelief. 

“It’s just,” she pauses, “I can’t believe we get to celebrate Christmas together as a family.” Mary smiles at him. 

Dean believes there’s a bigger explanation for her sudden sadness but he’ll let it go for now. “Me neither.” He admits. 

Sam speaks up, “Mom, I don’t think anyone believes it.” 

Mary frowns, “I’m sorry you boys didn’t get to celebrate much.” 

Dean just shrugs. There’s not much they can do about the past now. “It’s fine. Besides, we’re celebrating and having a good time now, right?” 

Everyone nods. Mary smiles at Dean. 

After that, they order Chinese food which Sam and Dean pick up. After they eat and the kitchen is clean, Dean mentions baking some cookies. Dean finds all the ingredients and puts them all in a bowl. He’s about to start mixing when he gets an idea. 

“Hey, Jack.” 

Jack looks surprised when Dean calls him. Dean holds up the mixer. 

“Do you want to mix the ingredients?” 

Jack looks a little nervous at first but then smiles and gets up. 

“Sure” 

Dean instructs Jack on how to use the mixer and then hands it over to Jack. Jack starts off slow. He relaxes more when he gets the hang of it. 

“This is amazing” Jack laughs. 

Dean chuckles. He looks up at Sam and Cas and Dean tries hard not to laugh. Cas was putting flour on the table so they could put the dough on there. 

Cas tilts his head. “What is it?” 

Dean points at his face. “You just got a little flour on your face.” Cas is embarrassed and wipes it off his face. Once the ingredients are mixed, they roll out the dough. They each take a cookie cutter and make shapes. The shapes are a Christmas tree, a snowman, and a star. Once there is no more dough left to make shapes, they cook and decorate the cookies. 

 

Christmas Day 

Dean is sleeping when suddenly he is woken up by a knock on the door. 

Dean groans. “Five more minutes.” 

Dean can hear Jack’s voice muffled by the door. “Dean, it’s Christmas!” 

Dean is instantly wide awake. He jumps out of his bed and opens the door. He grins at Jack. “Are Sam and Cas up yet?” 

“Yeah, they’re in the kitchen. They told me to come get you.” 

Dean nods his head. “Let’s go” 

Dean walks into the kitchen. “Good morning” 

Sam and Cas look up from their coffee mugs. They both smile. Each of them says, “Merry Christmas, Dean” 

“Are you guys hungry? I’m going to make some pancakes and bacon.” 

They both nod. 

As they’re eating, Mary walks in. “Merry Christmas, boys.” 

They all wish Mary a Merry Christmas. 

When they finish eating, they go into the war room to open their presents. 

Jack opens the first present which is from Dean. His face lights up when he sees that it is a snow globe with a guy fishing on the inside. Jack looks up at Dean. “Wow Dean, I love it! Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome, Jack.” 

Jack hands Dean a gift that’s from him. Dean opens it. Inside is a Scooby Doo video game. 

Jack explains, “Cas told me about the time you guys ended in a Scooby Doo episode and how much you loved it. When I saw this in the store, I thought you might enjoy it.” 

Dean chuckles. “I will. Thanks, Jack.” 

“You’re welcome, Dean.” 

Dean and Sam exchange gifts. Sam got a fitness tracker from Dean. Dean got a car care kit from Sam. 

Dean gives Cas his gift. “Your turn, Cas.” 

Cas opens it. It’s a portable cassette player. 

“Since your car doesn’t have a cassette player, I figured you can use that to the mixtape I gave you. I was actually thinking of making another one for you.” Dean explains. 

Cas grins at him. “Thank you, Dean.” 

“You’re welcome, Cas.” 

Cas hands his gift to Dean. Dean opens it and is emotional by what he sees. It’s a picture of Sam, Cas, Jack, and Mary in front of the Impala in a simple black frame. They’re all smiling at the camera. They have never looked happier. “When did you guys take this?” 

“We took it on one of the hunts we went on when you were still recovering from Michael. We were so happy that you were back.” 

Dean wipes his eyes. “Thanks, Cas.” 

“You’re welcome, Dean.” 

Dean gets up and grabs the gift he got for Mary and hands it to her. Mary smiles at him and then opens it. It’s a thick leather photo album. Mary is about to speak when Dean says, “Open it.” 

Inside are pictures when Dean and Sam were children and then there’s a picture of Dean, Sam, and Cas smiling in the kitchen, a picture of Sam reading a book in the library, a picture of Dean driving the Impala, a picture of Sam, Dean, and Cas laughing in the Dean Cave, and a picture of Jack fishing. Mary tears up as she looks through it. 

“I figured you would want something that contains old memories as well as new ones.” 

Mary wipes her eyes and smiles at Dean. 

“It’s wonderful, Dean. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, mom.” 

Cas, Mary, and Jack open their gifts from Sam. Sam bought a camera for Cas, a bracelet for Mary, and a light saber for Jack. In return, Sam got a recipe book for salads from Cas. Dean snorts. He didn’t think something like that existed. Who needs a recipe book for rabbit food? Jack got Sam a box of Star Wars books. Jack told Sam it was something they could bond over. 

Mary and Jack open their gifts from Cas. Mary gets a scarf. 

“I made that.” 

“You made this?” Mary asks in confusion. 

Cas nods his head. “I’ve decided to take up a hobby and knitting seemed interesting. It’s relaxing too.” 

Dean knew that Cas was into knitting but he didn’t realize that he did it enough to know how to make a scarf. 

“Wow, this is impressive. Thank you.” Mary smiles. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Jack opens his gift which is a pendant. 

“Wow, this is-” 

“Open it.” Cas instructs. 

Jack gasps when he sees what’s inside. Jack turns it around so everyone else can see. It’s a picture of Kelly. 

“This is amazing. Thank you, Cas.” 

“You’re welcome, Jack.” 

Jack gets up and hands his gift to Cas. Cas opens it. It’s a key chain that says “Sarasota” on one side and the other side has a picture of Cas and Jack. 

Jack explains, “I bought that when we were on that case in Sarasota.” 

“Thank you, Jack. It’s a nice memory from one of our first hunts together.” 

Jack smiles at Cas and then hands Mary her gift which is a journal. She thanks him. 

Mary gets up and hands them each an envelope. Once they each have one, Mary tells them to open it. Dean opens the envelope and takes out a piece of paper that look like a receipt for a hotel. The hotel is located in San Diego. Dean blinks his eyes. He clearly isn’t reading this right. Before he can say anything, he hears Cas say, “This is a receipt for a hotel.” 

Oh good, Dean thinks, he isn’t imagining this. Because everyone else is still silent, Mary hesistates, “Yeah, it is.” 

Dean finally remembers to speak. “Mom, how could you afford this?” 

“When you were possessed by Michael, Sam told me that you wanted to go to the beach.” 

Dean looks at Sam. Sam shrugs. 

Mary continues, “When you were saved, I decided that all of us could use a nice trip to the beach so I started saving up.” 

Dean has no idea what to say. “Mom, you didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to.” Dean gets up and hugs her. Sam, Cas, and Jack also get up to hug her and thank her. 

“Alright, I am hungry.” Dean says after his stomach grumbles. 

Everyone laughs. They head to the kitchen. They each do their part in cooking even though Dean does most of the work. Cas and Jack set the table. Once everything is ready, they all sit down. Before Dean eats, he looks around. Jack is telling Mary a joke. Cas and Sam have smiles on their faces. His family is happy. They’re going on vacation. Dean can’t believe it. This is the best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first fic I've written so I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
